Golus
Golus is a character in Mini-Grand 5110 Profile Description: Golus is a Humanoid Golem about 7.5 ft tall, no fingers or toes. has a red eye and a magenta eye, but no other facial feature or hair. Golus is made out of a light blue metal called Lirisium, diamond and titanium magically fused together. it is the strongest material known on Arcadium (planet where Golus comes from) Rage and Intelligence, when they were outside of golus, looked like flying balls of red and magenta mist. Items/Abilities: Golus was formed from five very powerful wizards and inherits their power. It know from the most basic of levitation to calling meteors from the sky to rain down upon its enemies. Intelligence can easily let Golus identify strange, if not, incomprehensible situations or objects. Rage lets Golus keep fighting on without fear of death or pain. Biography: "...Well if you just LISTENED to me, we wouldn't be in this mess!" "ME? If YOU had just TOLD me what was in that tower, I wouldn't have gone IN IT" "I DID tell you, but MAYBE if you would just LISTEN to me for ONCE..." "Um, are you saying you don't want to be with me?" Rage and Intelligence silenced themselves. It had been nearly a week sense they had been fused into Golus by those wizards and they were starting to feel sorry for him. When they argued, Golus thought it was his fault and when they were silent he thought they were angry with him. Intelligence felt the worst for him, seeing how she actually had those feeling when she was first create, other than Rage, who just wanted to kill everything and ignored his own feelings. "No, of course not, Golus. we've always argued with each other." "But why are you so angry with each other?" "Why did we kill those wizards?" "Because they thought they could control us, but what does that have to do with this?" "What im trying to say is that we've been angry at each other because we were BORN to hate each other, like how you were born to hate those wizards, and how we were born to be with you" As much as she hated to admit it, Golus did need Rage. If it wasn't for his constant channel of hate, anger and disregard for others, Golus would would probably be having an emotional breakdown every time they had to kill something or saw something getting killed. Though still, she didn't think Rage was a good influence on him... "So, where should we go now?" "We should probably try to find a cave or an abandoned house to hole up in for the night. Ravagers are nocturnal, and we don't want to get caught up with one" "What are you talking about? Golus here is a champ! Nothing can bite through him! The worst he'll get is a scratch!" "I'm not worried about Golus. You DO know that Ravagers ARE spirit thiefs, right? And that we're spirits? Golus won't get hurt, but WE will." "Oh yea, right..." Intelligence watched through Golus' eyes as he entered a nearby cave and examined the surroundings. The cave was abandoned and showed no signs of magic or life. The cave itself was covered in small vents shooting out toxic poisons that could kill anything biological. That's when they heard something scraping a rock in front of them. "Who's there?" No response... "Hey Intel, know anything that lives in these caves?" "Rage, these caves have poison vents every feet, NOTHING could survive here. " "Oooh, this is bad, this is very bad." "What, what is bad?" "If Intelligence doesn't know something, it's bad news." Everything was silent for minutes, with Golus standing completely still. If he had sweat glands, they would be hard at work right now. The suddenly, there was a bright flash of light as all three only saw pure white before them as they were whisked away from their world. In Mini-Grand 5110 Development Golus gets a purple lizard thing with a venomous bite. Rage and Intelligence bicker like an old married couple, Golus is kind of dopey and just wanders around. Death Is killed by Lady Jaska's battlemonster when it thinks Golus is going to attack her. He shatters into a million pieces. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Composite Characters Category:Magicians Category:Dead Characters